


Learning the Family Secrets

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire walks in on something she was meant to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Family Secrets

Title: Learning the Family Secrets  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Claire/Nathan/Peter (canon)  
Summary: Claire walks in on something she was meant to see.  
Spoilers: Entire first season. No specific timing for this story though.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Warnings: Incest - brotherly & father/daughter, as well as sex with a minor.  
Author's Note: Not beta'd. This pairing squicks my regular betas and I was too impatient to ask around for one.

 

Claire knew that this wasn't the way that a family was supposed to act. After all, she'd been raised by a loving, normal, family. She had a mother and father who loved each other, even if her dad did lie to everyone on a regular basis and erase their memories. She also had an annoying little brother whose sole purpose for existence seemed to be as a thorn in her side.

They hugged. There were kisses on cheeks and foreheads. It was loving and comforting and perfectly familial.

Her new family wasn't like that. The Petrellis were a family, but from the moment she entered the Petrelli household as the long-thought-dead daughter of Congressman Petrelli her ideas of what a family was flew out the window. She wondered if that was because her bio-dad and uncle could literally fly.

Claire's world-view of family interactions shifted on the day that she walked into Nathan's study without knocking to find Peter on his knees in front of Nathan, sucking his cock.

She had squeaked in surprised, but otherwise stood as still as a statue, transfixed by the sight before her. She knew that she should be disgusted by watching her hero blowing her father, his brother, but she wasn't. Heat flooded her body as she watched them, lost to their passion.

"In or out, but close the damn door," Nathan barked, his only sign of having noticed her presence.

Claire took one long step into the room and closed the door behind her, then leaned against it for support.

Nathan's eyes locked on hers. She could see one of his hands clench on the armrest as the other grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair, his hips thrusting uncontrollably as he came.

Nathan broke eye contact with her to smile down at Peter. Claire's heart clenched to see such love and admiration on Nathan's face, directed at Peter. She suddenly wanted nothing more than for him to look at her like that. For both of them to look at her like that.

As Nathan and Peter kissed, Claire found herself drawn to them. It was as if Peter had used his telekinetic ability to pull her to them, only she knew that it was all her own doing.

When she reached them, Peter looked up at her while Nathan tucked himself back into his pants.

"Claire, I didn't hear you come in," Peter said, his smile belying his words.

"That was…" she trailed off, looking back and forth between them. "How long has this been going on?"

"For as long as I can remember," Peter said. He looked up at Nathan with pure admiration.

Nathan pulled her down to his lap and she went willingly. He turned her face to look at him. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this," he told her.

"Is this something that you would have told me about if I hadn't walked in on it?" she asked.

Nathan paused to think about that. "No, probably not."

"Does the rest of the family know? Your mom? Heidi?" Claire asked.

"No one else knows, Claire," Peter told her, drawing her attention back to him. He took one of her hands in his. "No one else can know, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. But why did you let me find out?" She looked between Peter and Nathan. "You obviously wanted me to know about what kind of…relationship you two have. If this has been going on for as long as you say, you must have a lot of practice at making sure no one interrupts you. You wanted me to walk in on you. Why?"

"I told you she'd figure it out," Peter told his brother.

Nathan ignored him. "Yes, we wanted you to know. Before I get into why, I need to know how you felt about what you saw." Nathan purposefully, but gently, began to run his hand over her back.

Claire blushed. "That was… I've never seen anything like that before. You two looked so hot together like that. So perfect." She lowered her eyes and her voice. "It made me kind of jealous."

Nathan smiled at Peter. That was just the answer they were hoping for.

"Who were you jealous of, Claire?" Peter carefully asked. "Me or Nathan?"

"I don't know. Both of you?" Her blush deepened and she found herself leaning into Nathan's touch.

"Claire," Nathan said, raising her face to look at him with a finger under her chin. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, the reason we allowed you to discover us today is because we want you to join us."

"J-join you?" Claire repeated, jerking back in surprise. She moved to stand, but in the close space behind Nathan's desk, and with Peter still on the floor at their feet, she lost her balance and fell.

Nathan shot Peter a look that clearly said, _I thought you said she'd be okay with this._

Peter shook his head minutely and helped Claire to a more comfortable sitting position on the floor.

"Claire, talk to us," he said, running his hands along her arms.

"Y-you want me to j-join you? You want me to have sex with you? The both of you?" she asked. There was confusion in her voice, and a bit of panic, but not revulsion, they were glad to notice.

"Claire, I've wanted you since the day we met, long before we found out we were related," Peter confessed. "I kinda thought you felt the same way."

"You're a mind reader," Claire defensively shot back. "You know that I do."

"You also know that I try not to pry," Peter calmly stated. "Although, sometimes you projected pretty loudly and it was very difficult to keep my hands off of you."

"I'm sorry. I tried really hard not to, but I couldn't always help it. How do you turn off a crush when you learn that he's your uncle? It wasn't easy. I guess it never really went away, no matter how much I told myself that it was wrong to want you like that now."

"It doesn't have to be wrong, though," Peter said. Claire looked at him hopefully, but also with a bit of doubt. "Okay, so it's still wrong in the eyes of the law, but not inside these walls."

"Only inside these walls?" Claire impishly asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Only places where we can ensure discretion," Nathan said. "There are a few hotels that know how to be discrete."

Claire had nearly forgotten about Nathan, she'd gotten so caught up in the idea of being able to be with Peter.

"A-and you too?" she asked Nathan.

He nodded solemnly. "Skipping past the knowing it's wrong part, I can hardly deny that you're an incredibly beautiful girl. I don't know if I would be this attracted to you if I had raised you, but the fact remains that if you'll have me, us, we want to be with you."

Claire awkwardly got to her feet and crossed to the window, pulling back the light curtain to look out onto the street. She could hear Peter and Nathan standing also, but was grateful that they were letting her think this through.

Even though it pained him to say it, Nathan offered, "It doesn't have to be both of us or neither of us. If you only want Peter then I'll respect your wishes. We're not going to force you to do anything you don't want, ever. We just wanted to let you know that you don't have to hide your desires from us. Whatever they may be."

Claire had tears in her eyes, knowing how hard that speech must have been for Nathan. If he had hoped that it would tip the scale in favor of wanting him too, it worked.

"Claire, please talk to us," Peter entreated, standing just behind her.

Claire turned, wiping her eyes, and hugged Peter. She giggled as she said, "I think we've all talked enough."

She looked up at Peter and barely had a chance to catch her breath before Peter's lips were on hers. She twined one hand in the hair that she had longed to touch for too long, the other she held out to Nathan.

Nathan sighed with relief upon seeing Claire reaching for him. He'd feared that Claire had chosen to just be with Peter from the way that she had fallen into his arms. He'd meant what he'd said, he wouldn't pressure her to be with him, but he much preferred to be included.

Nathan took Claire's hand and set it on his hip. He waited only until they paused for a breath before turning Claire away from Peter to claim his own kiss.

While Claire learned the differences and similarities between the brothers' kisses, Peter began to unbutton her blouse. Her grip on Nathan's hip tightened momentarily until she had to release it in order to slip her blouse off. Nathan's hands ran through her hair as Peter removed her bra.

Peter reclaimed Claire's kiss-stung lips when Nathan trailed kisses to her neck, teasing a sensitive spot behind her ear, and then lower to taste her breasts. Peter soon followed his brother's example and soon they each had a breast to lavish attention on.

Claire had never entertained the idea of being with two men at once before today, but she suddenly knew what the appeal was. While she didn't want to think about it, she suddenly realized that they must have shared women before, because the way that they moved together so perfectly now had to be practiced. She supposed that she should be grateful for that practice, since it meant that she could go straight to heaven. Or was that hell?

Claire's hands clenched on their shoulders and she felt her knees go weak when Peter did something incredible with his tongue at the same time that Nathan did something amazing with his teeth.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Claire panted, knowing that she had to distract them somehow before she completely fell apart, or ended up a puddle of goo on the expensive rug.

Nathan easily lifted Claire into his arms and carried her to the leather couch. He removed the rest of her clothing, taking a moment to appreciate just how beautiful his daughter was.

"You too," Claire said, resisting the urge to cover herself.

"I will," Nathan promised. He ran his hands up her legs, parting them as he went. He grazed his fingertips against her folds and smirked when they came away wet. "I guess I don't need to ask if this turns you on," he said smugly, sliding first one, and then two fingers inside her.

Claire moaned at the intrusion. Her eyes raked over Nathan's still fully dressed body sitting at the other end of the couch, his hand disappearing between her thighs. She didn't think that she had ever seen anything so hot before. Until Peter approached Nathan completely naked and hard.

Nathan licked his lips as his brother approached, pulling Peter down for a hungry kiss. His free hand wrapped around Peter's cock and he began to stroke him with the same rhythm he was using on Claire.

"Go get the condoms," Nathan said when they separated. "And make sure the door is locked."

Claire hadn't really thought about the logistics of what they were doing, but they had obviously done this many times before.

"Claire," Nathan interrupted her thoughts. "I want you to watch where we keep everything."

Doing as Nathan bid, she turned her head to watch Peter cross to one of the many bookshelves. He pulled an old thick volume from the shelf and opened it. He turned the book around so that Claire could see that it wasn't a book at all, but a box. Inside were condoms and lube.

"Sneaky," she commented, looking back up at Nathan.

"We're good at sneaky," he said, bending to kiss her.

Claire's hand went behind Nathan's neck, holding him to her. His hand had never left her body, and he had started rubbing his callused thumb over her clit in tight, hard circles. She moaned into his mouth as the coil of pleasure that had been building burst she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Claire slumped back against the couch and tried to catch her breath as her orgasm continued to send ripples of pleasure through her.

Meanwhile, Nathan sat back and slowly withdrew his fingers. Before he could lick them clean, Peter captured his hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Nathan groaned in pleasure, his cock returning to full hardness. He stood and kissed Peter deeply, sharing the taste of Claire between them.

Nathan stood back and began to undress as Peter settled himself between Claire's splayed legs.

"You ever done this before?" he quietly asked her.

Claire shook her head. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Peter glanced back at Nathan, as if asking for permission to deflower his daughter.

"Do you want Peter to be your first?" Nathan asked her, stripped down to his pants.

"More than anything," she admitted. "I think that's why I've waited."

"Just so we're clear, Peter isn't always going to be first. Do you understand?" Nathan asked. He would not be second to his brother simply because Claire desired him more. There were going to be times that he would take up his role as the alpha male in the family. For her first time, though, she should be with the one she's wanted the longest.

Claire's breath hitched at the authority in Nathan's voice. How had she not noticed just how incredibly sexy that voice was until now? "That's not going to be a problem," she agreed.

Nathan smiled with smug satisfaction and resumed undressing.

Claire turned her attention back to Peter, who had put on one of the condoms while she and Nathan had been talking.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, placing the tip of his cock against her opening.

"Please, Peter," she begged, wrapping her legs around him.

Peter entered her slowly; short thrusts that granted him deeper access, until he brushed against her maidenhead. He heard her thoughts wondering if her hymen would grow back moments before he pushed past it. He held her through the brief rush of pain. Nathan was there too, pushing the hair off her face and drying the lone tear that escaped her eye. Nathan kissed her, distracting her, joining them.

Peter didn't know how long he was going to last. He had wanted Claire for so long that to finally have her, to be inside her, it was almost too much. Especially knowing that he was her first. If she hadn't told him, his cock certainly would have known. She was so incredibly tight, but it felt wonderful.

"Lemme kiss her," Peter grunted, too caught up in pleasure and need to be more polite. He was acting on pure instinct now and his instincts said that he needed to be kissing Claire.

Nathan grudgingly released Claire's mouth and relished the deep pull of air she tried to take before Peter's mouth had taken his place. No matter, Nathan decided. Claire had plenty of skin that was screaming for attention. He slid down to her chest and took one of her nipples in his mouth as one hand slid around to grab Peter's ass.

Peter bucked into Claire, not having expected the sudden weight of Nathan's hand on his ass. Nathan rubbed and squeezed his ass, and Peter wasn't surprised when he felt Nathan's finger slide down to tease his opening.

Peter broke his kiss with Claire long enough to say, "Lube's on the table."

Nathan stopped what he was doing in order to retrieve the tube of lubricant that Peter had thoughtfully set out. His brother knew him too well sometimes. Nathan contemplated fucking Peter as he fucked Claire, but he sensed that Peter wouldn't last for very long if he did. Instead, he slicked up two fingers and worked them into Peter's ass.

"God, yes, Nathan," Peter groaned, resting his forehead against Claire's shoulder.

Claire angled her head up so that she could see down Peter's back and Nathan's fingers dipping into Peter. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly where Nathan's fingers were.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked Peter.

"Not when it's done riiiiiight." Nathan had brushed against his prostate on that last word.

Peter thrust wildly into Claire, the dual stimulation suddenly too much. Nathan continued to stimulate his prostate as Peter pounded into Claire. It only took a few more strokes to bring him howling over the edge.

Nathan left Peter to recover and removed a handkerchief from his desk to wipe his fingers. Then he donned a condom and nudged Peter to let him have his turn with Claire.

"Gimme a second," came Peter's voice from somewhere against Claire's chest. She giggled beneath him, which reminded him that he was basically a dead weight on top of her. Slowly, Peter got up and went about disposing the condom.

Rather than simply take Peter's place between Claire's silken thighs, Nathan sat on the couch and pulled Claire on top of him so that she straddled his legs.

"You okay? Sore or anything?" Nathan asked as he ran his hands over Claire's body.

"Uh uh," Claire said, shaking her head, causing her golden curls to move curl about her breasts. "Super fast healing; remember?"

"Thank goodness for that," Nathan muttered. He took one of Claire's hands and had her help him to guide him inside her.

"Oh," Claire exclaimed as she sank down on Nathan's cock. "This is different."

"I thought you'd like it," Nathan said. He knew that she was referring to the position and not necessarily the difference in his and Peter's cocks.

With his hands on her hips, Nathan helped Claire to find a rhythm that would bring them both the release that they needed.

Peter had meanwhile pulled on his boxers and settled himself beside Nathan and Claire on the couch. He stroked each of them wherever he could reach. He brushed the hair over one of Claire's shoulders so that he could feast on her nearest breast.

With Peter touching her and Nathan inside her, Claire knew that what they were doing couldn't be wrong. These men, her men, her family, were driving her crazy with pleasure. She had never felt so loved, or wanted, as she did right now.

Claire pressed against Nathan's shoulders, pushing him into the back of the couch as she ground down on him with more force. She was biting her lip, watching where they joined, when Nathan tipped her face up and took her lips with his own. Her arms wrapped around his head and she pulled herself closer, causing Peter to have to pull away from her chest quickly before his head was crushed between her and Nathan.

Nathan was barely aware of Peter moving when he got up from his current position on the couch, but then grunted as Peter settled on his thighs behind Claire.

"What are you doing, Pete?" he grumbled.

"Shh, you just concentrate on what you're doing," Peter said.

Any reply Nathan might have had was lost beneath Claire's tongue.

Peter slipped his hands around Claire's body to cup her breasts as his mouth teased her neck. Before long, one of his hands strayed down her body to tease her clit, occasionally brushing against Nathan's cock.

Claire moaned and keened against Nathan's mouth. Finally, unable to take it any more, she let herself go. One hand blindly reached for Peter's thigh as the other grasped at Nathan and she came shuddering around Nathan's cock, sandwiched between her two lovers.

With the first clench of Claire's release, Nathan felt his own orgasm rush towards him. He sent up silent thanks that she had started first and roughly thrust up into her incredible tightness as he followed her over the edge.

Nathan was only peripherally aware of Peter moving off of him, but was very aware of when he tried to take Claire with him. Nathan automatically tightened his grip on Claire's hips when he felt her being pulled away.

"It's okay," Peter said in his ear. "I'm just going to settle her next to you. We're not going anywhere."

Nathan cracked open his eyes, which he hadn't realized until now were closed, to meet Peter's reassuring eyes. He grunted his agreement and loosened his hold on Claire. Peter immediately helped her off of Nathan and settled them next to Nathan on the couch with Claire's legs draped over Nathan's lap as she leaned against Peter.

"That was…I don't even have words for what that was," Claire said, feeling too sated to object to being moved about. "Is it always going to be like that?"

"Things are usually pretty intense, yeah," Peter said, lightly trailing his fingers over her arms, causing her to shiver. Nathan had his hands on her legs, needing to touch her too.

"How often can we do that?" Claire asked.

Nathan chucked. "Aren't you insatiable?" Claire blushed. "Sadly, not as often as we'd like. Peter and I have a standing appointment every other week, and code words for if we need each other before then."

"Every other week?" Claire groaned.

"That's just for Nathan and me," Peter pointed out. "You and I already have our Friday night movie nights established, and there's no reason that we can't do more than watch movies."

"And I can suggest to Heidi that you and I need an afternoon or evening for some…father/daughter bonding," Nathan suggested.

Claire giggled. "Probably not the kind of bonding that Heidi will have in mind."

"It better not be," Nathan huffed. "Remember, Claire, no one outside of this room can know about this. You're going to have to pretend like everything is as it was before."

"I remember. I can do it, I promise," Claire said.

"We knew you could," Peter said, calming her. "We wouldn't have invited you in if we didn't think you could keep this secret."

"Thank you," Claire said. "I know that sounds silly after everything, but just thanks. For including me, for making my first time so incredible."

"We love you, Claire," Peter said, turning her face to his so he could kiss her.

"Never doubt how much we love you," Nathan added, kissing her in turn.

"Mmm…How could I ever doubt it after today?" Claire replied contentedly, stretching like a cat.

A sharp rap at the door shocked everyone into silence.

"Nathan," Angela called out. "Nathan, the door is locked."

"I know, Ma. I'm in the middle of something," Nathan answered, gesturing for Claire and Peter to be quiet. "Is there something you need?"

"I was looking for Claire," she said.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"I think she's out with Peter," Nathan said.

"Very well." Angela could be heard sighing dramatically through the door. "If you hear from either of them, tell the girl that I need to speak with her."

They waited until Angela's heals couldn't be heard on the floor anymore before moving. Silently, they began to dress.

"That was close," Claire whispered, far from the door.

"That was nothing," Nathan assured her.

"But she almost caught us," Claire insisted.

"We've been in tighter situations before," Peter said.

"You two better find a way out of here to validate my story," Nathan suggested.

"I'll teleport us to the Park," Peter suggested.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness for superpowers," Nathan said.

He gave Claire a quick kiss before she wrapped her arms around Peter for teleportation.

"Oh, Claire," Nathan said before they blinked out.

"Yeah?"

"Your grandmother's looking for you," Nathan said.

Nathan could hear Claire's giggle long after she vanished from the room.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 21, 2007.


End file.
